


Tied up

by blasphemia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Humor, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bc everything i write turns into one big joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemia/pseuds/blasphemia
Summary: "Are you going to do as I say or not?" Hajime asks, obviously trying to keep his voice calm, free of annoyance, but Tooru knows better. He also knows that this is Hajime's way of indirectly asking Tooru if he wants to do this right now, and to that the answer is simple, obvious, always the same."Yes,"Tooru whispers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah remember when i promised to post some new fluffy iwaoi soon after finishing the other? well. sorry. here's some smut.
> 
> no editing we post our shit writing like men

" _Wait_ ," Hajime says, his voice low and serious, a warning. Tooru freezes, still on his knees after pushing the storage box housing their clean sheets underneath the bed again as he eyes his boyfriend walking over, standing in front of him. "Stay down," he says, authority clear in his voice, obviously expecting Tooru to obey him. Tooru smirks at this, looking up at Hajime, grabbing the edge of the bed to balance and pull himself up, but before being able to, he feels a  sudden hand on his shoulder, pressing it down, forcing him to stay kneeled.

"Iwa-chan, what are you—" he begins in confusion, but is cut off by Hajime's hand moving to grab the hair at the back of his head, pulling it back slightly so he's looking up at Hajime's face.

"I told you to stay down," Hajime says, raising a single eyebrow as he looks down at Tooru, a small smirk growing on his lips.

Tooru hadn't been _particularly_ in the mood, but looking up at Hajime, he's definitely getting there, his eyes slowly darting down his body, still in a white shirt and tie plus black slacks from work, all of it fitting him just a bit too well. Tooru wants it off him. When his eyes have fallen a bit _too_ far down, eyeing Hajime's crotch, Tooru feels another pull at his hair, forcing him to look up at Hajime again, and this time he's smirking too.

"You look good like this, you know?" Hajime mumbles, the grip at the back of Tooru's head loosening as he moves his hand underneath Tooru's ear, cupping his jaw instead, "on your knees."

"I'm not complaining about you being all..." Tooru waves his hand, motioning at Hajime, "like _this_ , but I _just_ changed the sheets—" he starts rambling, and he's already regretting his words, because the calm expression on Hajime's face disappears, replaced by an annoyed frown.

"Are you going to do as I say or not?" Hajime asks, obviously trying to keep his voice calm, free of annoyance, but Tooru knows better. He also knows that this is Hajime's way of indirectly asking Tooru if he wants to do this right now, and to that the answer is simple, obvious, always the same.

" _Yes,"_ Tooru whispers, and his voice is already betraying him, the word breathed out rather than spoken clearly. Hajime nods, understanding him anyway, and the small smirk is back as he moves his hand up Tooru's cheek, further up to his forehead, pushing his hair out of his face before carding his fingers through Tooru's hair again, this time gripping loosely at the top of his head.

"Tooru? Hajime asks him quietly, raising an eyebrow, and Tooru nods quickly, impatiently, pressing his legs together when he feels the blood rush to his groin. "Wanna put those lips to use?" Hajime asks, the smirk he offers Tooru devilish.

Tooru nods obediently, enthusiastically, and instantly reaches up with both hands to open Hajime's trousers, doing so easily, then hooking a finger in the belt loops on each side, pulling them down under Hajime's ass. Tooru smiled widely at the sight meeting him, Hajime's hardening cock already having dampened the fabric of his trousers. Tooru leans in, cupping Hajime's balls, still underneath the boxers, leaning in further and mouthing at the damp spot on the boxers, sucking at Hajime's cock, the fabric still separating them from physical contact.

Pulling at Tooru's hair again, making Tooru lean back a bit, tilt his head up, Hajime grumbles underneath his breath in impatience, not having to use words for Tooru to understand what he wants him to do anymore.

Tooru smirks, but does as Hajime wishes for, letting go with his hand so he can move both of them up and pull down a the elastic band of his boxers, freeing Hajime's cock but instantly taking it in his mouth before Hajime has time to react, earning a surprised but very satisfying groan from him. Tooru moves one hand slowly over Hajime's hip, cupping his ass as he uses the other to grab his shaft, pulling back for a second, pursing his lips as he moves his tongue over his teeth, garnering enough saliva before opening his mouth again. He takes in more of Hajime's length this time, trying to cover as much as possible, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks in. Hajime's hand tightens in his hair and Tooru would smile if his mouth wasn't so busy doing something else.

Tooru knows what Hajime likes by now, knows what pushes his buttons, how much of Hajime's thrusts he can take when Hajime is suddenly too into it to stand still, and he knows when to stop when Hajime pulls him back by the hair again, drying saliva off his mouth as he looks up at Hajime with a pout. He was going at it so well, why would Hajime stop him? Unless—

"Get up," Hajime says, and this time it's his voice who's failing him, the words coming out raspy and forced. He pulls up his boxers but steps out of his slacks, taking a step away.

"Sure thing," Tooru replies with a smirk, raising an eyebrow when Hajime loosens his own tie.

"Take off your T-shirt," Hajime says, taking another step back before reconsidering. "And your jeans," he adds, pulling off the tie and throwing it over his lower arm, opening the button on his shirt cuff, eyeing Tooru with a thoughtful explanation as Tooru eagerly takes off his own clothes as quickly as he can.

When Tooru is finally done, Hajime motions at the bed and Tooru smiles as he complies, crawling onto it and turning to look at Hajime, who's following right behind, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Turn around," Hajime mumbles, pushing a stray lock of hair behind Tooru's ears as Tooru settles, pushing him to lie down on his back. Tooru lets him, only grows wary when Hajime lifts a leg and plants it on the other side of his hip, straddling him. He reaches for the tie still resting on his forearm and grabs Tooru's wrists, pulling his arms over his head.

"Oh, Iwa-chan, are you—how scandalous!" Tooru teases, but Hajime quickly retorts with a hand on Tooru's mouth, for a second stalling in tying his wrists together, but the other hand still holding Tooru's hands back from retaliating. When Tooru doesn't try to speak further, Hajime reluctantly pulls back his hand, focusing on tying his tie around Tooru's hands again, leaning in over Tooru's chest further to make sure it's tied properly to the bed frame.

With a satisfied smirk, Hajime leans back, all the way back so he has to use his arms for balance and crawls slightly back, for a second pressing his ass against Tooru's erection, making Tooru bite his lip in an attempt at keeping in the whine that escapes him anyway, until he's sitting on Tooru's thighs instead.

"That's better," Hajime says, still smiling as he looks down at Tooru as if admiring his work.

"I'd offer to help with that," - Tooru looks pointedly at Hajime's hardened cock, pressing impatiently at his boxers that he's pretty sure are uncomfortably tight already - "but I'm a bit _tied_ _up_ right now," Tooru says, smirking up at Hajime as he wiggles his hands to prove the point, trying to see if the knot Hajime used is going to hold. He could probably wiggle himself free of it if he really wanted, but Hajime is looking _very good_ perched on top of him like this, leaning in over him with a knee on each side of Tooru's thighs, smirking widely, proudly. Tooru is so in love, but even more importantly, he is _so_ horny and he kind of needs Hajime to hurry up before he comes just by looking at him.

Hajime tilts his head to the side, but gets off Tooru for a second, only to pull off his boxers and shirt, and reach for the lube luckily already standing out on their bedside table because, really, they have no shame anymore. He moves back, lifts his leg over Tooru's body to straddle him again, and this time Tooru has a full view of _all_ of him. Hajime smirks at Tooru when his lips part slightly, only now realising what Hajime's plans are.

"Oh, no," Tooru whispers, biting his lip. Hajime raises an eyebrow before opening the lube with a 'click', pouring out some on his fingers before closing the tube again, throwing it beside him on the bed before reaching his own hand down between his own legs, first just teasing at his own entrance slightly, then pressing down with a slow groan. Tooru instinctively pulls at the ties, suddenly less happy about not being able to use his hands. "Iwa-chan, _no,_ let me help you, please?" he whispers, _begs_ , and he's shaking his head, biting his lip again, this time so hard that he's scared he's gonna pull blood soon, but he doesn't feel the pain, the only sensation worth noting being the throbbing between his legs, the twitch of his fingers. He desperately wants to touch Hajime, open him up, stretch him out, yet he's been given a much worse fate, forced to watch his lover do it himself, unable to reach out and do anything himself.

" _Aah_ ," Hajime breathes out, moans, when he presses in the second finger. He's biting his lip too, but his eyes are fixed on Tooru and he's looking way more smug than should be legal. Tooru sort of wants to pull free from the ties and fuck him into tomorrow, but he waits instead, pressing his head back into the pillow and looking up at the ceiling, _definitely_ not intentionally pushing his hips down towards Hajime in the hope of some friction, his own cock still not having been given any attention.

" _Please_ , Iwa-chan, _Hajime,"_ Tooru whines, lifting his head to look up at Hajime again with pleading eyes.

"Patience, Tooru," Hajime whispers back with that self-satisfied lopsided smirk, still fingering himself _right_ above Tooru, and Tooru can't really do much about his involuntary hip jerks, so desperate for Hajime that he could cry. In fact, he's pretty close to doing just that.

Suddenly, Hajime pulls back his hand, reaching out to pull down Tooru's boxers to his knees, _finally_ letting his erection see the light. Hajime scrambles for the lube again, pouring out more on the same hand as before, probably wanting to keep the mess as small as possible, before turning back to Tooru's cock, sticking up straight, almost twitching under Hajime's attention, _definitely_ twitching when Hajime grabs it at the hilt before spreading the lube all over his length.

"H-ha—please," Tooru finally forces out, gasping for breath as Hajime slowly situates himself atop of him, the head of Tooru's cock between his legs, touching Hajime's skin and he's _so hot,_ slippery because of the lube and Tooru is _desperate_. He pushes his hips up, but it's not enough to do anything else than press against Hajime, but Tooru welcomes whatever he can get anyway until Hajime reaches down, pressing his hands against Tooru's hips on each side, forcing him to stay down.

"Calm down," Hajime says with a smile, and that fucker is _enjoying_ Tooru's torment. Tooru shakes his head desperately, trying to lift his hips again, but not succeeding. Hajime ends up feeling sympathetic for his cause, it seems, because he slowly sinks down onto Tooru, taking him in.

Tooru is frozen underneath him, doing everything in his power not to thrust right up into Hajime right away, letting Hajime take his time and get used to it while also breathing heavily through his nose, the warmth and tightness surrounding him definitely making up for the wait and Tooru wants _more_.

He takes a deep breath to relax, realising that Hajime has stopped almost halfway down, an almost serene expression on his face as he's sitting atop of him, breathing in slowly.

"You're beautiful," Tooru manages to say this time, staring up at Hajime unable to hold back a smile. Hajime tightens around him at this, making Tooru's expression falter for a second and he frowns before sinking further down on Tooru, opening his eyes again.

"Be quiet," Hajime says calmly and Tooru nods, unable to do anything but exactly what Hajime asks him in this moment. He takes Tooru almost to the hilt before moving slightly, his breathing coming out in shallow gasps as he leans forward, resting his hands on Tooru's chest for balance.

Then, he pulls up again, almost pulling himself completely off Tooru, and Tooru opens his mouth in protest, pulls painfully hard at the tie holding him back, but before he's able to react, Hajime sinks down on him again and a low growl escapes Tooru's lips without his permission.

" _Fuck,"_ he hisses between clenched teeth and Hajime takes that as an invitation to move again, pushing himself up before sinking down on Tooru again, tightening around him just to tease Tooru _again,_ except this time Hajime moans too after sitting at a specific angle, and when Tooru pushes up his hips to thrust up into him, he moans again, eyebrows furrowed, except in pleasure this time. Hajime starts moving again and Tooru follows, hammering into him, his movements probably as desperate as he feels, but they slowly build up a rhythm they can both continue, and Tooru is well aware that he's practically shaking underneath him by now.

"Hajime, I'm—I'm close," Tooru hisses, warning Hajime in time as he feels his own hip moves becoming more jerky, matching less with Hajime's even though he's well aware that Hajime's thighs are shaking as well on each side of him, that Hajime isn't going to last long either. Hajime reaches down to touch himself and continues riding Tooru, clenching around him and Tooru can do nothing but let go at this, _finally_ pushed over the edge as he comes, his head feeling light and his movements still erratic and jerky as he still thrusts up into Hajime, groaning out loud. He tugs at the ties again as Hajime comes over his chest, leaning in over Tooru, resting a hand against the bed right next to Tooru's shoulder for balance, still pumping his cock as he rides out his orgasm - _literally_ rides it out, before pushing himself off of Tooru slowly, pulling off and landing heavily next to Tooru on the bed, exhausted.

Tooru could easily fall asleep right then, but he is still kind of tied up - literally - and his chest, possibly also his chin after he tried to look down at himself, is covered in cum.  

"Don't you dare fall asleep before letting me go," Tooru hisses, his whole body still vibrating. Hajime looks up, eyes already hooded slightly, obviously very close to doing just that. Instead, Hajime forces himself to sit up, leaning in over Tooru to loosen the tie before falling down on the bed again, headfirst onto his pillow.

Tooru finally stretches his arms, massaging his wrists slightly with his own fingertips, relieved that the tie hadn't been too rough on him, before he leans over, reaching for the tissues on the bedside table. He grabs a few before leaning back and trying to dry his chest and chin to the best of his ability, also feeling the tiredness tugging at him, sort of wishing that Hajime would do the cleaning for him, but well aware that Hajime has done most of the work tonight and that he shouldn't expect much of him anymore. He discards the tissues on the bedside table before reaching for the blanket that Hajime has already pulled over himself, lifting an arm as an invite for Hajime to snuggle in against him and this time it's his boyfriend who complies without complaint.

"We really should shower right now," Tooru mumbles against the top of Hajime's head, inhaling the scent of Hajime's hair pressed against his nose and the lower part of his face.

"Mh," Hajime mumbles in reply, cut off by a yawn.

"We're kind of gross," Tooru adds with a chuckle and Hajime's arm tightens around his waist.

"You're gross," Hajime mumbles and Tooru chuckles before yawning as well.

"By the way, _you're_ gonna change the sheets this time," Tooru adds, smirking.

"Oh, fuck you," Hajime replies, and Tooru doesn't have to look at him to know that he's rolling his eyes.

"Please do," Tooru hums back, leaning down and cupping Hajime's chin, moving his face up so they're face to face, planting a small kiss on his lips. "Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this one night with em on mywriteclub and we were both just like "let's write smut" "let's fucking do it"  
> i'd also like to thank tess for supporting me through it, messaging me encouraging phrases like "thrust in ur skills" and "it will all cum through"
> 
> i love my friends and iwaoi and esp soft relationship iwaoi, ps they are very in love :^)


End file.
